


Bromance

by Pansexualtea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Cecil is a Dork, Epic Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualtea/pseuds/Pansexualtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil siempre haría algo estúpido para hacer reír a Will cada vez que está bajoneado, porque su amistad es así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok esto es un experimento de dinamicas (?) Will/Cecil culpa de los headcanons que rondan mi cabeza cada vez que escucho la canción Bromance de Nigahiga, el rap de Cecil está inspirado en ésa canción también.
> 
> Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Hacerse amigo de un campista de la Cabina 11 siempre era como tomar la caja de Pandora, Will lo había asumido cuando se había hecho amigo de Cecil después de descubrir en un juego de captura la bandera que los hijos de Hermes le tenían pánico a los murcielagos. Habría sido chistoso sino fuese porque Cecil estaba realmente aterrado tratando de espantar a esos bichos con cuerpo de ratón y alas que parecían ensañados con su cabello rubio cenizo, Will los espanto con un silbido ultrasónico de baja frecuencia y el chico desde entonces lo amaba, pero no lo malinterpretes, es en el sentido más heterosexual posible, después de todo biologicamente son primos por parte paterna, y a Will no le va el incesto.

-¿Hermano, aún tienes problemas con el arco? –preguntó Cecil preocupado, Will llevaba vendada su mano izquierda desde hace unos días.

-No he encontrado uno de buen peso en la armería, y la Cabina de Hefesto sigue maldita. –contestó resignado. No es como si tuviese problemas de puntería, siempre acierta a la vena cuando tiene que inyectar a alguien pero cuando se trataba del arco no se sentía cómodo. Nunca daba en el centro del objetivo.

Will sabía que usar el arco inadecuado le traería problemas, pero era el arco de Lee y él simplemente no podía deshacerse de él.

-Todavía puedes intentar con otra arma, eres bueno con los cuchillos y todo lo filoso. –propuso el otro rubio.

-El arma de Apolo es el arco, se supone que somos especialistas con las flechas. Pero soy un fiasco en esto.

La presión de ser el líder de Cabina y representarla era duro, entre el tiempo en la enfermería, las clases de arquería de Quirón que esperaba que él fuese el mejor de la Cabina como sus antecesores, las clases de griego antiguo con Malcolm, las reuniones en la Casa Grande, las alianzas para el viernes, que Annabeth le destrozara el carro dorado que consiguió Michael antes de su muerte hace tres días, la distancia de Nico en el campamento luego de la desaparición de Percy y su lesión en la muñeca izquierda. Nunca había estado tan estresado a sus trece años como en ése momento, sentía que iba a colapsar cualquier día.

Por eso cuando Cecil se sento a su lado en el pasto y se puso a cantar para subirle el ánimo, luego de una espantosa practica de tiro al arco, no sabía si reír o llorar.

_-Bromance…_

Will lo observó confundido ¿Desde cuando Cecil cantaba? Habían compartido audifonos para escuchar Eminem y Doctor Dre en su Ipod, pero Cecil no había cantado, sólo había movido los labios y los brazos exageradamente imitando al artista con la capucha cubriendole el cabello. Will se había reído solo por horas al día siguiente en la enfermería cada vez que se acordaba.

-¿Qué?

 _-Bro-o-omance_. –continuó.

Will alzó una ceja, él no contaba con el rap.

-Es como Travis y Connor, si te amara más podría ser gay. Y cuando me siento mal, tú sabes qué hacer. Eres mi héroe. Sí, me conoces. –aseguro haciendo contacto visual con sus ojos azules mientras lo señalaba y luego se señalaba a sí mismo al cantar, Cecil siempre haría algo estúpido para hacer reír a Will que le seguiría el juego porque su amistad era así– Y si alguna vez necesitas a un amigo, dejaré plantada a cualquier chica de Afrodita. Porque eres más importante que los demás. Confieso que soy un desastre, sólo sé arruinar las cosas cosas que toco. Sabes que es verdad, eres mi doctor favorito. Ahora canta el coro conmigo si estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

-¿Ok?

_-¡Bromance!_

_-Bromance_. –repitió Will sin saber que esperar, la sonrisa había vuelto a bailar en sus labios.

-No hay nada gay en ello, no es que haya algo malo en ser gay.

El hijo de Apolo no quería reírse pero le costaba, se sentía honrado, el chico era capaz de dejar plantada en una cita a una hija de Afrodita por él con el riesgo de ser maldecido a tener la manicure permanente o un labial 24/7 de un color chillón de la temporada pasada.

 _-Bro-o-omance_. No te debes avergonzar o esconderlo. –aclaró Cecil colocando una mano en el hombro del sanador con melodrama– Te amo, de la manera más hetero posible.

Will apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en su arco intentando no reírse pero fallando en el intento, si Cecil había heredado la elocuencia de Hermes la usaba de formas poco ortodoxas.

-¡Abrazáme! –cantó mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo haciendo caras ridículas anhelantes que hacían reír a Will.

-¡Basta, Cecil! Ah. N-no puedo respirar.

-Juro que seré tu amigo hasta que un monstruo me destripe. Porque cuando el mundo se ponga duro, y las misiones sean dificiles, yo siempre te amaré, cuidaré tus flancos si las flechas fallan. –enfatizo haciendo un movimiento con su bate de beisbol para que no tuviera dudas de lo contrario– Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Y si me pruebas, te demostraré una y otra vez que te apoyo hasta el final. Un hermano de otro padre que nunca supiste lo mucho que te amaba hasta que empecé a cantar ésta canción.

Will intento recuperar el aire en sus pulmones pero el ataque de risa volvió a él cuando los ojos pardos del hijo de Hermes brillaron con diversión.

 _-Bromance_. –volvió a elevar el tono Cecil, buscando alcanzar una nota más alta.

-No hay nada gay en ello, no es que haya algo malo en ser gay. –Will continuó con la canción acordandose de la letra, no tenía la mejor voz de su Cabina pero si una buena memoria. Si escuchaba una canción una vez podría recordarla después.

Cecil lo dejó corearle entre risas.

 _-Bro-o-omance_. No te debes avergonzar o esconderlo. Te amo, de la manera más hetero posible.

-Y ahora que te dije lo que siento, espero que también sientas lo mismo. Pero sí no, esta canción sólo fue una broma. –Cecil llevó ambas manos a su corazón aferrandose a su pecho con pesar jugando con la emociones en su voz– Pero sí es así, yo te amo-o-o.

 _-Bromance_. No hay nada gay en ello, no es que haya algo malo en ser gay. –corearon los dos abrazados en el campo de tiro al arco usando una de las flechas que le quedaban en el carcaj a Will de microfono– Bro-o-omance. No te debes avergonzar o esconderlo. Te amo, de la manera más hetero posible.

-Te amo, hermano.

-No homo.

-¿Selfie?

-¡Selfie!

Will rió mientras sacaba su prohibido Iphone y Cecil hacia una cara chistosa, porque su amistad era eso. Un bromance.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK Wicil friendship es de mis headcanons favoritos desde el minuto en que leí a Cecil preocupandose de Will cuando se las dio de cebo para distraer a los romanos en lo desarmaba el onagro. No pude reprimir el Solangelo, y no lo lamento.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
